ALCOHOL
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Tsunade le apuesta a Naruto que no puede declararsele a Sasuke ¿podra el hacerlo? ONE-SHOT


ALCOHOL

Eeste es mi primer fic de naruto ^^ espero que les guste, es un mini one-shot sobre la declaracion de naruto ^^

Y como todos deben saber, naruto no me pertenece, y no gano más que satisfacción con esta historia

* * *

― Brindemos por…por el ramen! ― propuso un rubio de ojos azules que con trabajo se mantenía en pie

― Y por el sake! ― Le imitó únicamente una mujer rubia que claramente estaba en el mismo estado de ebriedad; el resto de los presentes a limitaron a observarlos con pena ajena.

En definitiva era una noche muy hermosa y los Hyuga no habían escatimado en gastos para la celebración de la boda de Neji Hyuga, que a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria era el niño prodigio del clan y sobrino del jefe.

Se veía que era un evento muy importante, incluso la Hokage estaba presente (completamente alcoholizada, pero estaba). La ceremonia había sido hermosa y la fiesta muy animada, aunque a estas alturas muchos de los invitados ya se hubieran retirado.

Desde una de las mesas más alejadas se oía el parloteo de los dos rubios, la Hokage y su (muy) posible sucesor, quien, por haber cumplido recientemente la mayoría de edad había acompañado a su superior en la borrachera.

― Nee nee Naruto, ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? ― preguntó al notar como la mirada de su subordinado se perdía en la figura de cierto pelinegro que pasaba por ahí.

― ¿Decir que a quien, vieja?― recibió un sonoro coscorrón

― No seas irrespetuoso chiquillo; decirle tus sentimientos por supuesto ― Se acercó en tono confidencial ― Ya sabes a Sasuke —

—No tengo idea de los que estas hablando — Negó obstinado y terminó con lo que quedaba de la botella

—¡¡Bah!! No me vengas con eso que es muy obvio que te gusta — Aseguro ella

—No es cierto ―

― Sí lo es —

― ¿Y que si lo fuera?― Acepto bajo la influencia del sake

—Tendrías que decírselo— lo reto ella

—Tal vez lo haga — A su alcoholizada mente la idea parecía simple y perfecta ¿Qué podía salir mal?

—Te apuesto a que no lo haces— su segundo vicio: Las apuestas

—A que si— El nunca retrocedía a su palabra y menos en el sobrado valor de su primera borrachera

― Si lo haces, te daré cinco misiones rango "A" seguidas, pero si no serán veinte "D"

—Solo si son 10 rango "A"―

—Vale — Acepto ella, igual no lo iba a hacer

― De acuerdo — se levanto tambaleante buscando al dueño del sharingan entre la multitud que aun había.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró; se encamino a su encuentro muy decidido.

—Sassuke — le llamó arrastrando las letras

El otro volteo sorprendido por la forma tan…sensual que había sonado su nombre en aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba probar; pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar nada, porque gracias a la bebida Naruto había perdido la coordinación y caído directamente sobre el, juntando sus labios accidentalmente, igual que aquel primer beso cuando estaban en la academia, con la diferencia que esta vez ninguno retrocedió.

El pelinegro lo levanto (el otro estaba a medio camino de caer al suelo) y lo acerco más contra si, notando el "pequeño" problema que el otro tenía…..y no precisamente entre manos, de modo que se separo de el (obteniendo a cambio un quejido de protesta), se lo hecho al hombro y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Tsunade desde su posición en la mesa observaba triunfante, Naruto NO se había declarado, se había besuqueado, lo que en realidad era muy diferente.

―¡¡¡Esta vez si que te gane Naruto!!! ― Exclamó mientras los demás la veían como si estuviera loca — Te tocan veinte misiones rango "D" por besar a Sasuke…aunque…suponiendo lo que han de estar haciendo ahora mismo no creo que le moleste tanto ese precio — acabo algo decepcionada

OWARI

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo, la verdad la idea surgio como un recurso para una especie de reto que hice con unas amigas, aunque no la había desarrollado, pero no me dejaba de dar vueltas hasta que me decidi a sacarla y aqui esta espero en verdad que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios para poder mejorar ^^


End file.
